Dear ME
by YOKO KANEKO
Summary: One day Yami get a letter from onther me. It's precious memories. yamiyugi


Dear ME  
  
"Qunishment game !"  
  
Yami gave the loser to punishment .   
  
Loser's man has a nightmare who do struggle on the ground. He had picked a quarrel to Yami .  
  
Yami left to it place and the man who raises a scream . The setting sun is shining to Yami who walks along the street . Him cool face is not visible to who gave cruel punishment. But he murmurs the words .   
  
"Siht ."  
  
Yami was angry to the violence turned to Yugi . The other Yugi fainted, when knocked. If Yami disappears, Have not consciusness a body will fall down on the ground .   
  
Suddenly, Yami notices the student notebook in the pocket of the pants of his school uniform. It was unnatural that the notebook usually in a chest pocket was in somewhere else . Yami takes it. Filled in parg with prtty charceters which the owner's charceter express .  
  
"The letter ?"  
  
First word, "Dear the other me ."   
  
"Dear the other me . Hello, It is too bad, can not a conversation with you when we are always together . Although the Bakura's game was surprised, because I was met you, I can regard lucky . Thank you for helping me. I was glad to have met you ."   
  
The date is fought board game with Bakura . Two persons' Yugi is the day which met for the first time . The Yugi's letter by made Yami a Happy .   
  
"How wonderful, Yuugi . "   
  
Yami can not a send the letter because not understood when reads. In a possibility of finishing without being noticed, this method. If Jounouchi is asked, notebook will certainly pass to Yami. Although of send the letter for oneself with a thrbbing heart .  
  
"Me,too . My heart ." Yami wrote on the page .  
  
"Thank you for reply. Although always helped is glad, (It is although I am sorry.) Is it hard to coming out only at the time of the pinch? Are you pain? I fell so sad to thinks ."  
  
Passed a numer of day, Yami who had come out opened the his student notebook, before disappearing. As expected, the letter was coming from Yugi . The date is the day which changed character last time .   
  
Yami writes .   
  
"No problem . I am OK ."   
  
The short exchange continued several times .  
  
(Please return .)   
  
The cry woke Yami. Yami hears the voice of Yugi .   
  
(Why not? Show me your student notebook . Please .Please .)  
  
(No ! I feel so bad .)   
  
(Some are written.Let me see . )   
  
(Return !)  
  
"Return . You can't listening ? "   
  
Yugi said in low voice with cool sound .   
  
Yugi differs from a fainthearted boy, now . The boy student who had teased Yugi is bewildered by Yugi's change .   
  
"I, I am not fearful although Muto glares ."  
  
"Do you like regret ?"   
  
Yami go near boy so that it may threaten .  
  
"Excuse me. Hey. What do you want to my friend ?"   
  
Jounouchi who appeared from behind the boy takes Yami's notebook aback .   
  
Although it is Jounouchi, he is popular in the class, He is storongly . Those who know it are going to avoid relation .   
  
"-- Uh uh. Nothing. ."   
  
Apologizing to Jounouchi, he turned around and ran away. He ignore to Yami .  
  
"Hi, Yugi ."   
  
Jounouchi hands Yami a notebook .   
  
"Hi, Jou. Thanks ."   
  
"You're welcome ." Jounouchi said .  
  
"You are the other Yugi ? It's a rare ."  
  
Jounouchi said, He was notice a different in friend .  
  
"What do you mean ?" Yami asked friend .  
  
"Yami comes out, when always helping someone . Isn't it ? "   
  
Jounouchi wanted to say that you do not come out for yourself . Yami nodding to his opinion .   
  
Yami the feeling of wanting to protect, before appearson consciousness . His tenderness and anger which are produced for somebody always wake the other Yugi .   
  
"This notebook is very important matter ."  
  
Taked contact for this notebook at Yami and Yugi, It is the elegance of important recollections . What is someday thrown away into a garbage can is differed from .   
  
"While Yugi also has a class, looking at the notebook ."  
  
Yami is surprised at Jounouchi's words. Yugi is valued. More than Yami's imagination.   
  
(To me ... )  
  
Wished to protect. The feeling felt at that time does not understand, the out or the inside, and which wished strongly. Yami thought about the same heart .  
  
"Wow ! nostalgic ."   
  
Yami is interested in to Yugi's joyful voice who appears there . But the existence for Yugi, can not seen except Yami .   
  
Yami look at the room in disorder and amazed . Yami seems that the room as if Yugi's soul .  
  
Short spring vacation was spent at the "duelist kingdom." For that reason, a new grade towards clearing up only today . Although Yugi is enthusiastic, it is not to finish by carrying out stopping on the way .   
  
Yami is a sigh secretly .   
  
(Let's clearing. Today come to an end .)  
  
Yugi is not heard even if Yami advises . Yugi saying with hung up a notebook, "Look ."   
  
Familiar notebook is made to simille by Yami .  
  
This student notebook which was being used last year .   
  
"It was not able to talk with you at that time . The method which it forgets to write in a notebook was thought of because the scene of an exchange diary was seen in the TVdrama . "   
  
Yugi read a letter over and over again. Although it is the latest thing just, it will be moved by the far day because we can freely talk .   
  
(It is unnecessary any longer .)   
  
"Yeah . Since we can do the talk always. However ... "   
  
Yugi smiles .   
  
"This is my treasure !"  
  
Yami wants to protect, his smiling face all the time . If Yami says, Yugi will retort, "I also protect you ." Although it is a foregone conclusion that Yugi tends to protect Yami also for body and soul ...   
  
(My feeling is strong. . It will be surprised if you know . Baby ? )  
  
END 


End file.
